


Wake Up

by Makkachin



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkachin/pseuds/Makkachin
Summary: “Y’know, I remember the time when you told me I slept like the dead. Well speak for yourself, who’d be able to sleep in the middle of a situation like this!”—Eiji and Ash are caught in the middle of a shootout.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic for so long, but Banana Fish managed to pull me out of this decade long slump and got me to write this. Enjoy!

“Man, this is rough...” Ash breathed heavily as he leaned against the concrete wall that shielded them. He raked his hand through Eiji’s hair, the older boy’s head propped against his shoulder, eyes closed. Shots rang out around them.

“Y’know, I remember the time when you told me I slept like the dead. Well speak for yourself, who’d be able to sleep in the middle of a situation like this!” The gunshots stop and only footsteps could be heard.

“Max helped me find a nice place after all this is done. I think you’d like it. It’s got a pretty little kitchen, not that we’d need it anyway since you’d always insist on feeding me that natto crap,” he laughs.

Bang! A shot pierced through the wall right beside Ash’s head. He cradles Eiji’s cold cheek and gently whispered. ”Wake up Eiji, we have to move now.” The sound of footsteps got closer, but Eiji’s eyes remained shut. Ash kept his finger on the trigger of his gun, ready to shoot at any moment.

“Well, well, well. It seems that I’ve found myself a little kitty in the corner,” Papa Dino jeered. Ash pointed his gun at the old man’s chest, but Dino was unfazed.

“Give it up sweetheart. It’s all over. Even your little friend has left you.” Ash cradled Eiji closer to him.

Keeping his aim on Dino, Ash shakes Eiji. “Eiji, wake up, we need to move!” he whispered urgently, but the boy did not stir.

“He’s not going to wake up boy, stop lying to yourself.”

“Papa Dino!” Dino’s men piled into the room, guns aimed and ready to shoot, but he held up his hand to stop them.

“It’s not too late to come back and join me Ash. It doesn’t have to be like this,” Dino croons, extending a hand out to the blonde boy. “It’ll be just like before.”

Ash snickers. “You’re right,” he says, slowly lowering the gun in this hand. “But... it doesn’t have to end the way you want it to.”

Ash gets the satisfaction of watching the old man’s grin falter as he switches his aim and pulls the trigger.

BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestions on how to make writing stuff flow better would be nice.  
> I don’t really write angsty fics so this was something rather new for me. I do have a fluffy AU in the works, I hope everyone will check it out ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
